1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electronic apparatus, and in particular, relates to the location of a check pad for an inner portion of an electronic apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
As discussed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 10-319308, a pad is known that is used to verify the operation of operation members of a camera located in an inner portion of the camera. Furthermore, during an assembly process of the camera, verification of the operation of the operation members of the camera is executed using a camera back face cover unit. FIGS. 5A to 5C illustrate a camera back face cover that enables verification of the operation of the operation members of a camera using the camera back face cover unit. FIG. 5A is a front view illustrating the camera back face cover during verification of the operation of the operation members of the camera. FIG. 5B is a back view illustrating the camera back face cover for verification of the operation of the operation members of the camera. FIG. 5C is a rear view illustrating the status during assembly of the camera back face cover into the main body.
In FIG. 5A, an operation member A is operable to change camera settings (AF area, shutter speed, and the like), which is attached to the camera back face cover portion. A flexible printed circuit board (FPC) B transmits a signal from the operation member A to a camera main body. An operation verification pad C is used to check the signal from the operation member A when the assembly of the camera back face cover unit is completed. The operation verification pad C is mounted on the FPC B. The operation verification pad C is located on the front surface of the camera back face cover at a distance of at least 1−x, which is a distance at which a pedestal for an inspection pin (not illustrated), which contacts the operation verification pad C during checking of the operation of the operation member A, does not interfere with the camera back face cover member.
When built into the camera, the FPC B is configured to be connected to the camera main body while being folded through 180° (the state illustrated in FIG. 5C) along a folding line D illustrated in FIG. 5B.
However, the camera back face cover unit illustrated in FIG. 5A to FIG. 5C shows that the operation verification pad C is located at a distance 1−x from the camera back face cover unit. As a result, situations in that the size of the PFC B in FIG. 5A is increased and the cost associated with the flexible printed circuit board increases may arise. Furthermore, since a conductive portion of the operation verification pad C illustrated in FIG. 5C is disposed facing the camera main body when built into the camera, there is the risk of a short circuit resulting from contact between the conductive portion and conductive components in the inner portion of the camera. Consequently, for separate insulation, an insulating member E (an insulating substrate tape made of polyimide or the like) may be used. In this manner, problems arise in relation to an increase in the number of components resulting from the addition of the insulating member E, or an increase in the number of assembly steps resulting from sticking of the insulating member E.